His Love For her
by I Don't Dance I Fall
Summary: A series of stories of how much Edward truly loves Bella.
1. Shhh, My Love Is Sleeping

I didn't need to sleep and yet I spent so many hours in bed. My beautiful Bella lay next to me, her hand loosely grasping mine. Her lips, slightly parted, breathed my name, "Edward," it was barely audible but my hearing picked up the quiet sound. I felt her hand unconsciously tighten around mine when my breath caught at the sound of my name.

The way her voice made my heart feel like it was beating again was shocking. It was almost absurd that this beautiful, clumsy, human girl had wrapped herself firmly around my heart and I, her tiniest finger. Her smallest whim would be fulfilled the moment she voiced it.

I turned my head only slightly and pressed my lips gently to her freesia-scented hair. Inhaling her scent caused a burning in the back of my throat, but despite this I kissed her once more, inhaling deeply.

Nothing could stop me from loving this wonderful creature in my arms. Everything about my Bella was wonderful-her blush at the smallest trivial thing was endearing, her pale, almost translucent hands intertwined with mine even as she slept brought light into my world. Her kitten-tiger anger only made me chuckle. The way her eyes sparkled when I returned from hunting would make my silent heart skip a beat if it could. I adored her gentle countenance as she slept and the excitement in her features when she awoke to find me beside her. And the way she snuggled closer to my stone-cold body every night was something I wouldn't give up for anything in this world or the next.

My eyes, which had drifted around her room in my reverie, slowly made their way back to her moonlit face as she moved peacefully in her sleep. I tucked the thick quilt around her thin frame, thinking she might be cold beside me, and almost instinctively tightened my arms around her. My movement around her caused her to bury her head further into my shoulder. Her hair fell on her face with the movement, I pushed it back with a quick movement of my index finger.

Touching her made my skin tinglt with warmth, I ran my fingers gently over her pale skin just to feel the warmth it produced. The ends of her soft, pink lips turned up at my touch, almost as if she was awake and watching me watch her.

* * *

Hours later, as the sun began to rise, I was still watching my love sleep in my arms. The sun streaming through her open window lit her face beautifully, I noticed my skin begin to sparkle idly in the light before glancing back to my Bella just as her eyelids began to flutter. They opened slowly, blinking at the light she rarely ever saw in this tiny, clouded town. And then the beautifully expressive brown eyes settled on my face and the smile that had lit her face in slumber deepened with delight. I smiled gently at her before pressing my all to eager lips to hers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. I'll add another chapter as soon as I possibly can. My tiny fingers can only type so fast.**


	2. I Hate Driving Slow

I Hate Driving Slow

Bella knew how much I loved speed; I adored my very fast, very smooth silver Volvo. Yet here I sat in the roaring, ancient monster that was Bella's truck.

It was the perfect clouded day-a day I got to spend with my Bella. A smile playfully fit into the contours of her pale face as she drove (both the truck and my nerves). The windows were down, as it was quite warm today, and her long, mahogany hair danced in the wind sending her very appetizing scent wafting in my direction. I thought back to this morning when she had woken to find me sitting in the rocking chair waiting for her to awaken. As soon as she had I went to kneel beside her bedside.

A smile on my lips as I reached my hand over to brush the loose strands of hair from her face. She had grasped it in her own tiny hand and brought it to her lips for a gentle kiss. I had felt my eyes grow softer at this small yet tender gesture.

"Good morning, love," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, wondering what she was thinking. I could only imagine what my little Juliet had on my mind.

She looked at our hands intertwined on the seat between us, and then her brown eyes met my own amber-colored ones. She blushed, and it was the most wonderful involuntary reaction I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

Finally we reached the turn-off to my home I pointed out the way, as she still had trouble finding it.

When she came to a stop just before the house I was opening her door and taking her into my arms. She was used to my speed now and only smiled as she clasped her hands behind my neck.

I pulled her closer to me and gently pressed my cold lips to her warm ones. She deepened the kiss, as I knew she would, and after a moment I pulled away only to place my lips at her ear,

"I love you, Bella, please behave," I whispered laughingly.

"If you insist-but I won't like it." Her voice was harsh, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I never said you had to, love, but it's very hard to resist you and you're not making it any easier."

"Then maybe you should just give in." She said hopefully.

I just laughed and proceeded into the house, still carrying her.


	3. When Tiny Grizzlies Attack

When Tiny Grizzlies Attack

I, once again, had left Alice on Bella-sitting duty. Such a fool I am-now I sat facing an angry Bella. She didn't say a word when I entered my room, she just pointed to her face, nails, and clothes. Alice had used her as a life-size Barbie again; I would thank her for this later.

Bella sat on the bed in the center of my room, arms crossed-I sat on the black leather sofa across from her. I slowly rose and crossed the space between us, retrieving the makeup bag Alice had left on the floor. I opened it and found makeup removal cloths and gently wiped the makeup off Bella's face. Next, I found the acetone and removed the nail polish from her fingers and toes.

All the while Bella silently watched me work, she was slowly relaxing.

"Bella, I'm so..."

"You left me here with Alice, Edward." She interrupted.

"I know and I'm sorry I honestly did tell her no makeovers this time."

She just looked at me and unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

"Are you tired, my love?" I asked cautiously.

Still glaring, Bella nodded. I got up and retrieved her pajamas for her from the end of the couch and left the room. Five minutes later I knocked.

"Bella, may I come in?"

"Yes." Was the only answer I got.

I opened the door slowly, and found my Bella laying on the couch curled up into a tiny ball. Without a word I walked over to her and lifted her from the couch. I pulled the covers back on the bed and placed her down gently between the sheets.

"The bed is here for a reason, Bella, and much more comfortable than the couch." I said as I tucked her in before laying down beside her.

I moved toward her and kissed her pouting lips. Her arms found themselves around my neck, pulling her closer to me. She sighed in defeat and I smiled against her lips. When we broke apart our breathing had become uneven.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Like you didn't already know I would forgive you." She said mockingly.

"I never know with you, love, you could have been mad at me for days. You know, you forgive me far too easily for my own good, Bella." I said with mock disapproval.

She only laughed and pulled herself into the circle of my arms, which tightened around her.

"I missed you, Edward."

"And I, you, my love." I said before beginning to hum her lullaby softly until she fell asleep.


	4. Almost Silent Reverie

**Almost Silent Reverie**

I lay on my bed, well technically Bella's bed since I didn't use it very much. I was thinking about her again, it was a night that I had decided to stay home, I rarely spent alone time with just my family anymore; Bella was my priority. Not that I regretted all the time I spent with her, I loved spending time with her, but I did need to spend some time with my family. They would kill me if I didn't at least spend some time with them.

Emmett and Rosalie were doing God knows what…which I regret being able to hear, Alice and Jasper were watching a trivial television show with Carlisle and Esme. So here I was lying in 'my' bed, thinking about the woman I wanted to spend eternity with. Even if eternity meant so much more to me than anyone else. She was my life now, somehow I felt as if she had always been my life. Even when she hadn't been born yet, it seemed as if my heart was searching for someone or something to complete it. Then Bella walked into my biology class, my head told me to take her, my heart told me to overcome every adversity and let her live.

I took a deep breath and her scent filled my senses, taking over every thought and every feeling as if she resided there and pulled the strings. In a sense she did, everything I did was for her. I fought my thirst for her, I spent hours laying next to her even though there was no reason for me to stay with her. I took every necessary precaution to protect her-both from herself and others like me.

The sound of Alice's laughter interrupted my thoughts. She was laughing at that silly human show. Really, how could they watch that?

I settled back into my reclining position, took a deep freesia-scented breath and drifted back into thoughts of my Bella.

I played with my mother's ring, spinning it around on my pinky finger. I remembered the first time I had mentioned marriage to Bella, she had thought I was joking. How silly she could be sometimes. She reminded me sometimes of my mother. Elizabeth Mason was open-minded and she wasn't afraid to voice her opinions. She would have loved Bella, almost as much as I did.

It was starting to become light out, although it was still cloudy. I got up to change and shower before I had to be at Bella's to pick her up.


End file.
